The Blacklist (2013 series)
The Blacklist (TV series; 2013 - present) Deaths marked with an asterisk mean clinical death Plot Summary Former government agent Raymond "Red" Reddington (James Spader) has eluded capture fo decades. But he suddenly surrenders to the FBI with an offer to help catch a terrorist under the condition that he speaks only to Elizabeth "Liz" Keen (Megan Boone), a young FBI profiler who's just barely out of Quantico. Male Deaths: *Alon Aboutboul (Ep. 2.8 The Decembrist (No. 12)) *Omid Abtahi (Ep. 2.9 Luther Braxton (No. 21)) *Timothy Adams (Ep. 4.3 Miles McGrath (No. 65)) *Yinka Adeboyeku (Ep. 1.19 The Pavlovich Brothers (Nos. 119-122)) *Alan Alda (Ep. 2.8 The Decembrist (No.12)) *Mauricio Alexander (Ep. 1.8 General Ludd (No. 109)) *Mark Alhadeff (Ep. 3.23 Alexander Kirk (No. 14)) *Happy Anderson (Ep. 5.10 The Informant (No. 118)) *Louis Arcella (Ep. 1.4 The Stewmaker (No.161)) *Anthony Azizi (Ep. 4.9 The Lipet's Seafood Company (No. 111)) *Charles Baker (Ep. 1.11 The Good Samaritan (No.106)) *Max Baker *David Aaron Baker (Ep. 2.6 The Mombasa Cartel (No.114)) *Matthew James Ballinger (Ep. 2.12 The Kenyon Family (No. 71)) *Gregory Bastien (Ep. 2.6 The Mombasa Cartel (No.114)) *Stephen Beach (Ep. 2.3 Dr. James Covington (No. 89)) *Richard Bekins (Ep. 1.8 General Ludd (No. 109)) *James Biberi (Ep. 1.19 The Pavlovich Brothers (Nos. 119-122) *Reed Birney *Christopher Bizub (Ep. 2.19 Leonard Caul (No. 62)) *Stephen Bogardus (Ep. 2.12 The Kenyon Family (No. 71)) *Ben Hernandez Bray (Ep. 1.1 Pilot) *Brennan Brown (Episode 1.21 Berlin (No. 8)) *Ralph Brown (Ep. 2.18 Vanessa Cruz (No. 117)) *RJ Brown (III) (Ep.4.12 Natalie Luca (No. 184)) *Bernard Bygott (Ep. 2.12 The Kenyon Family (No. 71)) *Louis Cancelmi (Ep. 4.4 Gaia (No. 81)) *James Carpinello (Ep. 510 The Informant (No.118)) *Troy Caylak (Ep. 1.12 The Alchemist (No. 101)) *Quincy Chad (Ep. 2.12 The Kenyon Family (No. 71)) *Jorge Chapa (III) (Ep. 4.1 Esteban (No. 79)) *Grizz Chapman (Ep. 2.9 Luther Braxton (No. 21)) *James Chen (Ep. 2.6 The Mombasa Cartel (No.114)) *Joshua Close (Ep. 2.17 The Longevity Initiative (No. 97)) *James Colby (Ep. 1.16 Mako Tanida (No. 83)) *Dominic Colon (Episode 1.20 The Kingmaker (No. 42)) *David Costabile (Ep. 2.4 Dr. Linus Creel (No. 82)) *Ritchie Coster (Ep.1.10 Anslo Garrick (No. 16)) *Daniel Coven (Ep. 4.20 The Debt Collector (No. 46)) *Jeremiah Craft (Ep. 2.6 The Mombasa Cartel (No. 114)) *Victor Cruz (Ep. 1.21 Berlin (No. 8)) *Michael Cullen (Ep. 3.12 The Vehm (No. 132)) *Amir Darvish (Ep. 1.10 Anslo Garrick (No. 16): Conclusion) *Yevgeniy Dekhtyar (Ep. 1.21 Berlin (No. 1)) *Blake DeLong (Ep. 2.5 The Front (No. 74)) *Stan Demidoff (Ep. 1.14 Madeline Pratt (No. 73)) *Andy Dylan (Ep. 3.5 Aroich Cain (No. 50)) *Ryan Eggold (Ep. 5.8 Ian Garvey (No. 13)) *Blake J. Evans (Ep. 1.3 Wujing (No. 84)) *Ari Fliakos (Ep. 4.11 The Harem (No.102)) *Peter Fonda (Ep. 2.6 The Mombasa Cartel (No. 114)) *Gibson Frazier (Ep 1.17 Ivan (No.88)) *Samuel Ray Gates (Ep 1.8 General Ludd (No. 109)) *Lars Gerhard (Ep. 1.11 The Good Samaritan (No.106)) *Renne Gjoni (Ep. 1.19 The Pavlovich Brothers (Nos. 119-122)) *Adam Godley (Ep 4.5 The Lindquist Concern (No. 105)) *Sean Gormley (Ep. 5.4 The Endling (No. 44)) *Christopher Halladay (Ep. 5.9 Ruin) *Jake Hart (Ep. 4.4 Gaia (No. 81)) *Lukas Hassel (Ep. 4.3 Miles McGrath (No. 65)) *Lance Henriksen (Ep. 3.17 Mr. Solomon No. 32)) *Andrew Howard (Ep. 1.22 Berlin (No. 8): Conclusion)) *Goran Ivanovski (Ep. 1.19 The Pavlovich Brothers (Nos. 119-122)) *Jamie Jackson (Ep. 1.1 Pilot) *Lawrence Jansen (Ep. 5.2 Greyson Blaise (No. 37)) *Tony Jeffries (Ep. 1.10 Anslo Garrick (No. 16): Conclusion) *Akintola Jiboyewa (Ep. 2.9 Luther Braxton (No. 21)) *Hassan Johnson (Ep. 1.16 Mako Tanida (No. 83)) *Ryan Jonze (Ep. 5.3 Miss Rebecca Thrall (No. 76)) *Kevin Kilner (Ep. 4.10 The Forecaster (No. 163)) *Michael Klesic (Ep. 1.1 Pilot) *Robert Knepper (Ep. 1.5 The Courier (No. 85)) *Ezra Knight (Ep. 1.13 The Cyprus Agency (No. 64)) *Omar Koury (Ep. 1.5 The Courier (No. 85)) *Garth Kravits (Ep. 2.4 Dr. Linus Creel (No. 82)) *Jeff LaMarre (Ep. 1.18 Milton Bobbit (No. 135)) *Christopher Lambert (Ep. 6.12 Bastien Moreau: Conclusion (No. 20)) *Michael Laurence (Ep. 2.5 The Front No.74)) *Fenton Lawless (Ep. 1.21 Berlin (No. 8)) *Hoon Lee (Ep. 1.16 Mako Tanida (No. 83)) *Robert Sean Leonard (Ep. 1.7 Frederick Barnes (No. 47)) *Gerrard Lobo (Ep. 4.5 The Linquist Concern (No. 105)) *Ahmed Lucan (Ep. 4.9 The Lipet's Seafood Company (No. 111)) *Khalil Maasi (Ep. 2.6 The Mombasa Cartel (No. 114)) *Kenneth Maharaj (Ep. 1.7 Frederick Barnes (No. 47)) *Graeme Malcolm (Ep. 1.10 Anslo Garrick (No. 16)) *Anthony Mangano (Ep. 2.17 The Longevity Initiative (No. 97)) *William Mapother (Ep. 5.9 Ruin) *Piter Marek (Ep. 5.4 The Endling (No. 44)) *Moti Margolin (Ep. 1.21 Berlin (No. 8)) *Wayne Maugans (Ep. 1.21 Berlin (No. 8)) *Lonnie McCullough (Ep. 2.18 Vanessa Cruz (No. 117)) *Kelvin McGrue (Ep. 2.9 Luther Braxton (No. 21)) *Marc Menchaca (Ep. 2.9 Luther Braxton (No. 21)) *Kiran Merchant (Ep. 1.18 Milton Bobbit (No. 135)) *George Merrick (Ep. 4.9 Lipet's Seafood Company (No. 111)) *Justin Morck (Ep. 2.9 Luther Braxton (No. 21)) *Andy Murray (Ep. 2.1 Lord Baltimore (No. 104)) *Irungu Mutu (Ep. 2.8 The Decembrist (No. 12)) *Jun Naito (Ep. 5.7 The Kilgannon Corporation (No. 48)) *Laith Nakli (Ep. 2.10 Luther Braxton: Conclusion (No. 21)) *Eric Nelsen (Ep. 2.12 The Kenyon Family (No. 71)) *Jim Ng (Ep. 1.3 Wujing (No. 84)) *Sahr Ngaujah (Ep. 2.14 T. Earl King VI (No. 94)) *Malcolm Nicholas (Ep. 1.5 The Courier (No. 85)) *John Nielsen (Ep. 2.3 Dr. James Covington (No. 89)) *Tom Noonan (Ep. 1.4 The Stewmaker (No. 161)) *Babs Olusanmokun (Ep. 2.1 Lord Baltimore (No. 104)) *Mauricio Ovalle (Ep. 2.6 The Mombasa Cartel (No. 114)) *Robert O'Gorman (Ep. 4.7 Dr. Adrian Shaw (No. 98)) *Ryan O'Nan (Ep. 1.12 The Alchemist (No. 101)) *Terry O'Quinn (Ep. 4.13 Isabella Stone (No. 34)) *Mick O'Rourke (Ep. 1.12 The Alchemist (No. 101)) *Stivi Paskoski (Ep. 1.19 The Pavlovich Brothers (Nos. 119-122)) *Evan Parke (Ep. 5.15 Patty Sue Edwards (No. 68)) *Ron Perlman (Ep. 2.10 Luther Braxton (No. 21): Conclusion) *John Pirkis (Ep. 2.9 Luther Braxton (No. 21)) *Christopher Place (Ep. 1.3 Wujing (No. 84)) *Michael Potts (Ep. 4.10 The Forecaster (No. 163)) *Morgan Priester (Ep. 1.8 General Ludd (No. 109)) *Matthew Rauch (Episode 1.13 The Cyprus Agency (No. 64)) *Lance Reddick (Ep. 1.16 Mako Tanida (No. 83)) *Paul Reubens (Ep. 3.5 Aroich Cain (No. 50)) *Raul A. Reyes (Ep. 4.2 Mato (No. 66)) *Nick Reynolds (Ep. 4.11 The Harem (No. 102) Ep. 4.12 Natalie Luca (No. 184)) *Linus Roache (Ep. 1.20 The Kingmaker (No. 42)) *Leon Rippy (Ep. 4.16 Dembe Zuma (No. 10)) *Michael Rogers (Ep. 5.12 The Cook (No. 56)) *Sammi Rotibi (Ep. 4.10 The Forecaster (No. 163)) *Tyler Evan Rowe (Ep. 1.20 The Kingmaker (No. 42)) *James Rutledge (Ep. 1.4 The Stewmaker (No. 161)) *Kevin Ryan (Ep. 5.7 The Kilgannon Corporation)) *William Sadler (Ep. 1.8 General Ludd (No. 109)) *Julian Sands *Steve Sanpietro (Ep. 1.13 The Cyprus Agency (No. 64) *Peter Scanavino (Ep. 1.18 Milton Bobbit (No. 135) *Wolfgang Scheitinger (Ep. 1.7 Frederick Barnes (No. 47)) *Tony Shalhoub (Ep. 3.13 Alistair Pitt (No. 103)) *Ryan Shams (Ep. 2.7 The Scimitar (No. 22)) *Casey Siemaszko (Ep. 1.16 Mako Tanida (No.83)) *Joseph Siravo (Ep. 2.3 Dr. James Covington (No.89)) *Anthony Skordi (Ep. 4.13 Isabella Stone (No. 34)) *Adam Smith Jr. (Ep. 4.4 Gaia (No. 81)) *Franklin Ojeda Smith (Ep. 2.8 The Decembrist (No. 12)) *P.J. Sosko (Ep. 5.9 Ruin) *Wass Stevens (Ep. 1.13 The Cyprus Agency (No. 64)) *Sathya Sridharan (Ep. 4.14 The Architect (No. 107)) *David Strathairn *Peter Stormare (Ep. 2.8 The Decembrist (No. 12)) *Carel Struycken (Ep. 2.6 The Mombasa Cartel (No.114)) *Gordon Tashjian (Ep. 2.19 Leonard Caul (No. 62)) *Nick Tate (Ep. 5.7 The Kilgannon Corporation (No. 48)) *Dominik Tiefenthaler (Ep. 1.11 The Good Samaritan (No. 106)) *Jonathan Tindle (Ep. 1.11 The Good Samaritan (No. 106)) *Ari Tomais (Ep. 2.15 The Major (No. 75)) *Raoul Trujillo (Ep. 4.2 Mato (No. 66)) *Daisuke Tsuji (Ep. 2.9 Luther Braxton (No.21)) *David Vadim (Ep. 1.12 The Alchemist (No. 101)) *John Ventimiglia (Ep. 2.9 Luther Braxton (No.21)) *Gino Vento (Ep. 4.1 Esteban (No. 79)) *Wesley Volcy (Ep. 2.6 The Mombasa Cartel (No.114)) *Bill Walters (Ep. 2.12 The Kenyon Family (No. 71)) *Jake Weber *Frank Whaley (Ep. 1.11 The Good Samaritan (No. 106)) *Isiah Whitlock Jr. (Ep. 1.18 Milton Bobbit (No. 135)) *Jay Wilkinson (Ep. 5.9 Ruin) *Wade Williams (Ep. 4.20 The Debt Collector (No. 46)) *Danny Wolohan (Ep. 5.9 Ruin) *Rob Yang (Ep. 1.3 Wujing (No. 84)) *Damian Young (Ep. 1.18 Milton Bobbit (No. 135)) *Harris Yulin (Ep. 3.6 Sir Crispin Crandall (No. 86)) *Waleed F. Zuaiter (Ep. 2.7 The Scimitar (No. 22)) *Keil Oakley Zepernick (Ep. 1.14 Madeline Pratt (No. 73)) Female Deaths: *Freya Adams (Ep. 2.5 The Front (No. 74)) *Ito Aghayere (Ep. 4.11 The Harem (No. 102)) *Jane Alexander (Ep. 1.13 The Cyprus Agency (No. 64)) *Alexis Bronkovic (Ep.6.6 The Ethicist (No.91)) *Susan Blommaert (Ep. 4.22 Mr. Kaplan: Conclusion (No. 4) *Rachel Brosnahan (Ep. 1.16 Mako Tanida (No. 83)) *Deborah S. Craig (Ep. 1.9 Anslo Garrick (No. 16)) *Nancy Farrell (Ep. 4.10 The Forecaster (No. 163)) *Becca GT (Ep. 2.9 Luther Braxton (No. 21)) *Chris Holliday (Ep. 2.17 The Longevity Iniciative (No. 97)) *Elena Hurst (Ep. 1.18 Milton Bobbit (No.135)) *Poorna Jagannathan (Ep. 5.4 The Endling (No. 44)) *Wynter Kullman (Ep. 1.12 The Alchemist (No. 101)) *Christine Lahti (Ep. 4.22 Mr. Kaplan: Conclusion (No.4)) *Katrina Lenk (Ep. 2.5 The Front (No.74)) *Ruza Madarevic (Ep. 1.12 The Alchemist (No. 101)) *Mary McCann (Ep. 2.12 The Kenyon Family (No. 71)) *Quinn McColgan (Ep. 2.12 The Kenyon Family (No. 71)) *Colby Minifie (Ep. 1.7 Frederick Barnes (No. 47)) *Sipiwe Moyo (Ep. 2.6 The Mombasa Cartel (No. 114)) *Parminder Nagra (Ep. 1.22 Berlin: Conclusion (No. 8)) *Ana Nogueira (Ep. 5.7 The Kilgannon Corporation (No. 48)) *Kate Nowlin (Ep. 1.11 The Good Samaritan (No. 106)) *Amber Skye Noyes (Ep. 2.5 The Front (No.74)) *Mary-Louise Parker *Kati Rediger (Ep. 1.13 The Cyprus Agency (No. 64)) *Angela Reed (Ep. 1.18 Milton Bobbit (No. 135)) *Alysia Reiner (Ep. 5.10 The Informant (No. 118)) *Krysten Ritter (Ep. 2.1 Lord Baltimore (No. 104)) *Isabella Rossellini (Ep. 1.2 The Freelancer (No.145)) *Jackie Sanders (III) (Ep. 4.13 Isabella Stone (No. 34)) *Besanya Santiago (Ep. 1.7 Frederick Barnes (No. 47)) *Stacey Sargeant (Ep. 1.11 The Good Samaritan (No. 106)) *Phyllis Somerville (Ep. 2.6 The Mombasa Cartel (No. 114)) *Emily Tremaine (Ep. 1.16 Mako Tanida (No. 83)) *Michaela Waters (Ep. 1.20 The Kingmaker (No. 42)) *Celia Weston (Ep. 3.14 Lady Ambrosia (No. 77)) *Rasha Zamamiri (Ep. 4.5 The Lindquist Concern (No. 105)) *Kyli Zion (Ep.6.12 Bastien Moreau: Conclusion (No 20)) Gallery Alysia Reiner 3.png|Alysia Reiner Ana Nogueira 2.png|Ana Nogueira Gino Vento 2.png|Gino Vento Jorge Chapa 2.png|Jorge Chapa Raul 3.png|Raul A. Reyes Raul Trujillo.png|Raoul Trujillo Timothy Adams (2).png|Timothy Adams Lukas Hassel 2.png|Lukas Hassel Category:TV Series Category:2013 TV series debuts Category:NBC TV series Category:Thriller Category:Crime Category:TV series by Universal/NBC Universal Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:Saturn Award Nominees